


Forever

by sinecure



Series: Glimpses [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd promised him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I'm making no money off of the show.

Rose looked down at the Doctor lying beside her, startled by his question. It wasn't the first time he'd asked, nor was it the first time she'd answered; the same answer, each and every time.

She didn't understand his insecurity.

"Forever," she told him, feeling her heart pound beneath her chest, feeling her blood speed up and her pulse quicken at the intense look that came into his eyes as they swept over her face. Lowering her hand to brush his hair from his forehead, she suddenly pulled her fingers back, clenching them into a fist and resting her hand lightly on the bed between them.

His smile widened and he hummed in his throat, making her stomach flip-flop. "No matter what?" he asked, turning on his side to face her, mirroring her position. His hand came to rest centimeters from her own, index finger twitching minutely as if he longed to reach out and take her hand.

"No matter what," she agreed, eyes dropping to his lips for the briefest of seconds. She wondered, not for the first time, what they would taste like. The couple kisses they'd shared, while in his other incarnation and just after his regeneration, didn't really count. She'd not had time to learn his taste.

What would he feel like? Would his lips be soft or firm, gentle or demanding? Would his hands roam over her, or would they hold her tightly to him? She wanted to know.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers. To feel his body against hers in a way that wasn't a friendly hug.

The Doctor's eyes were teasing, one eyebrow rising as he caught her looking. "Through thick and thin?" His tongue pressed against the roof of his mouth as he waited for her response.

Heat lazily flowed through her, making her flush under his gaze. "Through thick and thin," she assured him, tucking a section of hair behind her ear as it fell forward. Her fingers itched to run through _his_ hair, to feel the strands in full, not just skimming over them from a desperate hug. But she dropped her hand beside his again instead, wishing she could feel heat from his skin.

As if he'd heard her thoughts, his hand lifted up and hovered briefly by her cheek, then her lips, eyes studying her as his own expression sobered and became heated. Her eyes fluttered closed as his fingers moved nearer.

"Rose Tyler," he whispered, and she shuddered at how close he was to her; she could almost feel his breath on her skin. Almost feel his fingers ghosting over her lips. The scent of wool and wood drifted to her and she breathed deeply, enjoying being surrounded by him.

Was this it then? she wondered. Was he finally going to kiss her?

A minute later, when his fingers didn't caress her cheek and his lips didn't brush over hers, she opened her eyes and stared at the empty bed beside her.

Afternoon sun shone brightly through the row of windows across from her, its warm, golden beams hugging to the bed as dust glittered and floated through the air of her new room in Pete's mansion. A shuddering breath escaped her and she swiped angrily at the tears gathering in her eyes.


End file.
